


The Ultimate Disaster

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All Regions, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), F/F, F/M, Ferrum-chihou | Ferrum Region (Pokemon), Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), M/M, Other, Pasio (Pokemon Masters), Saving the World, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Yufaru-chihou | Yufaria Region (Pokemon), not all characters get to speak so sorry :(, too many characters to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: When Shrieker uses Ultimator Energy to control Arceus, the entire world is in danger. The regions must work together to prevent the situation getting too out of hand.All of their lives are at risk.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear, Haiberu | Bella/Sutera | Stella, Ishi | Ben/Ocesu | Ace, Riron | Ovi/Nokori | Eryizo, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Utsuka | Rea/Zakami | Zac
Kudos: 6





	1. The Start Of Disaster

The Champions Villa was filled with joy and laughter. Everyone was relaxing and having fun. The Leagues were on hold for a month, so they had no duties whatsoever. The only ones still with a decent amount of work were Diantha and Katt. Diantha was an actress and Katt was the World Champion, so even with the Leagues halted, she still had the entire Pokemon world to keep an eye on. Luckily, for the rest of the week, they had no work like the others. Katt was scrolling through channels on the TV, trying to find something to watch.

"What the fuck?!" There was a distressing yell from upstairs. Diantha sprinted downstairs, her eyes glued to her phone.

"What's wrong?" Katt asked, calmly.

"Put the news on! NOW!" She demanded. Steven snatched the remote and put the news on. Malva was broadcasting an emergency alert.

_"Attention everyone! The villainous team known as Team Trident has seized control of the legendary Pokemon, Arceus and is wreaking havoc all over the world! You MUST evacuate! Kanto and Johto, evacuate to the Orange Islands! Galar, head to the Crown Tundra! Ferrum, head to the Pokemon Lab, the World Champion has the building protected! Yufaria, head to Coahfren Town! For all other regions and the ones listed, there are fleets of cruise ships on the way. The severe part of the attack has not yet struck, so you have time to pack. Do NOT leave any electronics, Pokemon or supplies behind. Your local PokeMarts and Pokemon Centres are handing out suitcases to anyone who needs extra. Airports also have spare bags and suitcases. Do NOT hoard. Only take what you need. The emergency services will take the rest. Anyone currently hospitalised will be retrieved and treated on a separate red cruise. There is two for every region. Any doctors, paramedics and nurses MUST board those cruise ships only. For all Champions, Elite Four, Kahunas, Trial Captains and Gym Leaders, there are jumbo helicopters on the way to pick you up. Everyone, stay alert, get packed, stay together and please await further instructions. The Champions will direct you from there. This is Malva signing out and I wish you all farewell."_

The broadcast sent chills down all of their spines.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Ovi ran upstairs to pack. Everyone else followed.

* * *

In ModelMode's HQ, Elesa, Nessa and Eryizo were doing a photoshoot. When they heard the boradcast, all their hearts sank, especially Eryizo's. He was in a relationship with his region's Champion, after all. Nessa was also in a relationship, but knew Sonia could handle herself really well. As for Elesa, she was single.

"Oh my...we have to get going! We have to go and pack!" Eryizo ran off. Since the HQ was Infernia City, his home city, he ran home. Elesa and Nessa had booked a hotel with all of their priority stuff, so they were good to go.

* * *

Lumiose University was filled with horror. All of the students were panicking a little and were being quickly evacuated. Some managed to get out quicker than others. Alain, Siebold, Korrina, Lear, Tanya, Lisa, Wikstrom and Wulfric were flying through the sky in their University/casual clothes.

"This is horrific...why now???" Lear asked.

"Those scoundrels are up to something. It can't just be them alone, every other bastard in the world must be working with them." Wikstrom's tone was filled with fear and anger. He was also speaking informally. His formal knightly persona is not there without is armour.

"Let's head home, pack and meet at Shalour City. Coumarine's ports are shut down at this time of year for repairs, so Shalour is where we have to get on." Alain ordered. Everyone went their seperate ways.

* * *

The International Research Institute were handling the situation well, but the head Professors had not been informed yet.

"Why is everyone panicking?" Aurea pointed out the window. Everyone glanced over to it.

"Oh shit." Cerise cursed suddenly, looking at his laptop screen, his face going pale.

"Language, young man! What are you reading?" Oak scolded him, then looked at the scream.

"'Oh shit' is the exact words to use here! This is a worldwide crisis, have you checked the news?!" Augustine showed his phone to the others. "We have to head home and pack, it's mandatory!" He ran out with everyone else not so far behind.

* * *

In the Yufaria Pokemon League, every League Member, minus the Champion and Eryizo, were gathered around the big TV in the lobby.

"Well that's just great!" Mystic sarcastically and nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, great indeed." Wolfy spoke mockingly towards the Dark Gym Leader.

"Everyone shut up. Go home and pack. Until we reunite with Ovi and Eryizo, I'm taking charge. Meet at Coahfren Town. Go." Dan ordered.

"It'll be quicker to teleport. It won't hurt. Text when you're ready." Safiya sent out her team. As a Psychic Gym Leader, she knew what she was doing with the teleportation. One by one, the Gym Leaders were teleported home with nothing and back to the League fully packed. When everyone was done, Safiya did the same to herself.

"Good thinking. You'll be second in command." Dan grinned. Him and the other Elite Four members went to their chambers and packed. Then, they all set off for Coahfren Town.

* * *

The Dark Grounds, a HQ for villains big and small alike, was not filled with fear or horror, but filled with laughter. Colress, Lysandre, Lusamine and Guzma weren't there. None of them were responsible. Even with Team Flare involved, Lysandre was completely out of it. This whole operation was down to Shrieker and Giovanni.

"So, what now?" Cyrus asked, confused.

"We crank it up a little. We have the orbs. Archie, Maxie, get control of Kyogre and Groudon. Try and trigger Rayquaza. Bonus if you can snag Deoxys. Cyrus, get Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Get them together, but don't overdo it just yet! Only get them to fight during Phase 4. Bonus if you get Cresselia and Darkrai. Ghetsis, get Zekrom and Reshiram. Bonus if you get Kyurem. Xerosic, get Xerneas and Yveltal. Try and trigger Zygarde. Rose, get Zacian and Zamazenta. Trigger Eternatus." Shrieker explained.

"I really don't have a good feeling about this..." Rose sighed.

"You'll do it whether you like it or not. You lot head out and get ready." Everyone got up and began to leave. Shrieker held hisntrident in front of Giovanni, stopping him in his tracks and closed the door once the others had left. "I need to talk to you privately."

"Go ahead." Giovanni sat back down with Shrieker sitting next to him.

"Whatever I tell you now, you cannot tell any of the others." Shrieker strictly demanded. Giovanni took a second to think.

"I'm listening. What's your plan? What's your motive?"


	2. We Must Evacuate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evacuation onto the cruises begins and the first tragic wave hits.

One minute, they were chilling in the Lab. The next minute, they were out of Pallet Town with about three suitcases each. Ash, Goh, Koharu and Delia were running for their lives.

"We need to get to Orange Islands and quickly! The attacks can launch anywhere!" Ash ordered and started to run faster.

"I thought a helicopter was coming to pick you up! Where are you going?" Delia asked.

"There will be a helicopter to pick me up at the Orange Islands. I'll have to be on the Alola cruise. I am their champion, after all." Ash answered. They arrived at the Orange Islands and Ash got immediately picked up. "Stay safe and await instructions!" He called out to everyone before flying off.

* * *

In the Ferrum Pokemon Lab, everyone was waiting patiently. Katt and Glenn arrived through the doors. Travis ran up to them.

"What do we do?" He asked as soon as he stopped in front of them.

"When the cruise arrives, we'll send you through our underground path to Thalia Beach, where it would have docked. It's too risky to go there on the surface." Katt answered.

"Stay close to your friends and family. You will get food, water and a room for your family. Each room holds eight people. If you have more than eight people in your direct bloodline and by that I mean parents with their kids and in some exceptions, grandparents, there will be a group bunker underneath the ground floor of the ship. It hosts 200 people. It's going to be crammed, but it's the best we can do I'm afraid. Children, hospital patients, disabled people and pregnant women are our priority. The rest of you will be brought on only a few seconds after. Lastly, cooperation isn't an option here. Disobey and you can risk the lives of everyone here. Thank you for listening." Glenn explained in depth. Then, Katt received a notification.

"The cruise is here. Let's head out, people." Katt lead the way. The League Masters were making sure everyone was safe and in the tunnel. All of the Pokemon were returned to their PokeBalls. Hawlucha popped out of his.

"What's going on???" He asked, concerned.

"It's the end of the world. Don't worry, I packed all of your stuff, I have a plane ready to go for me. Glenn."

"Hm?"

"You'll be in charge of everyone here. Make sure the League Masters keep and eye on everyone. Triston and Nia will send you updates."

"So you're getting a plane to yourself whilst everyone else is crammed in a cruise?"

"Several cruises, actually, and I don't have a choice in the matter. The BUR says I have to be on that plane. I'm the World Champion. It's the only place I can broadcast to every cruiser."

"What if Arceus sends a lightning storm? You'll be the first target!"

"I've dealt with gods and goddesses before, I'm one of them." Katt's answer made Glenn pause.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Forget it!"

* * *

Hours had passed and Arceus was going insane. On Yufaria's main cruise, everyone was extremely worried. Ovi was going round the cruise to check on everyone and to find Eryizo. He eventually found him.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Eryizo grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Listen, you and the other Gym Leaders have a job to do. You have to go around and check on everyone. There's way too many for me to do by myself. Please."

"Fine." He gave a worried sigh and walked off.

Everyone paused. Every device and monitor, other than the cruise's control panels, were changed to display a broadcast by Katt.

_"Hello everyone. I know these are scary times. Only 24 hours ago, life was normal, but now we are all stuck over the sea. Hope is not lost yet. Your battle authority figures like Gym Leaders, Trial Captains, League Masters, Kahunas, Elite Four, so on and so forth, will be going around to check on all of you. If they are not present on your cruise, members of staff will do the same along with the police. Your Champion will be leaving the cruise shortly. There's a stealth cruise waiting on Aether Paradise. There will be a helicopter on the helipad, ready to pick you up. Stay safe everyone."_

* * *

Katt sighed after shutting off the broadcast. She lied down on one of the sofas and stared at the floor.

"I hope things will all blow over soon." She muttered.

The end is coming. Just not the end she's hoping for.


	3. Destruction, Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arceus' strength is unleashed with its first target being Sinnoh. Meanwhile, something even worse is on the horizon.

"Got any updates?"

 _"Affirmative. Everyone is in position."_ Cyrus was on a video call with Shrieker.

"Good, good...have they ALL started their work?"

_"Negative, Rose is hesitating."_

"Is your work done?"

" _Yes, sir."_

"Then head to Galar. If he doesn't cooperate, I'll send a gun over."

 _"You want me to kill him?! Ok, even for me, that's over the line. I'll get Zacian, Zamazenta and Eternatus triggered, but I'm not murdering someone. Just fire him. I'm on my way now."_ The call ended. Shrieker sat down and put his head in his hands, groaning.

* * *

Over on the stealth cruise, it was filled with concern. As the Champions, they had to look after their people. Without Katt, they were clueless.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do, what do we do, why is this happening now, why us, why are they doing this???" Lance paced back and forth, mumbling to himself very quickly. He sounded like he was having a panic attack.

"We all need to stay calm and think of a plan. We can't leave the world to get teared apart. We have to do something. Any ideas?" Ash asked around. No ideas.

"We need to call Katt. If we don't have her input, we'll have no ideas." Diantha sighed.

"This is bullshit, we should be out there." Cynthia cursed, causing the cruise to go silent. Then, the nearest screen was turned on.

"You lot better start thinking. Ash, good call." She demanded and praised.

"Ok, how can you hear us?" Steven asked. Katt chuckled.

"There are microphones and cameras everywhere, I can track your every move and every word, I can find your darkest and lightest secrets and I can even contact any family members if something goes wrong." She smirked.

"So you're stalking us?" Leon clenched his fists. Katt shrugged. "I knew you were different. Not just status wise. You have all of this technology, you can go around the world with one simple snap, you can track everything we do, you are a force of nature."

"Shut up. This isn't about me. We need to focus on the world. You can bitch about it later. My plane's landing on the cruise, so I'll see you guys in a sec." The screen went off.

* * *

On Sinnoh's cruise, the Gym Leaders and Elite Four were helping out anyone in need. Flint, Roark and Candice were patrolling the bottom residential floor.

"Alright, so we need the medicine to the Smith family, we need to find a Mrs Case for a report on the incident and we need to speak to Officer Jenny for further action." Flint listed as he walked. He was carrying a clipboard.

"You're certainly more serious than usual." Roark stated.

"This is a very serious situation! We can't afford to relax or let our guards down! We have to stand our ground and that applies to everybody!" Fling gave him an ice cold glare.

"Uhh...guys??? We have a problem..." Candice pointed to the screens. There was an announcement from Officer Jenny.

 _"To everyone from Sinnoh, your region has been attacked with incredibly severe thunderstorms and wildfires. Your Champion is working on a solution."_ The short announcement made the hearts of everyone shatter. Their home was being ripped to shreds.

"We're running out of time. Come on!" Flint dashed off with the two Gym Leaders close behind.

No region was safe.


End file.
